gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Eye Society
|image = S2e7 the blind eye society.png |type = Secret society |first = Gideon Rises (mentioned) Society of the Blind Eye |last = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (pictured) |times = 12 }} The was a secret society operating in Gravity Falls, Oregon for many years until it was forced to apparently disband. History Over 30 years before Dipper and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, Fiddleford McGucket founded the Blind Eye Society, intending to help remove unwanted memories from others using a device he created and used continuously on himself. While McGucket's mind deteriorated from the negative side effects of the contraption, the society soldiered on in utter secrecy, now intent on keeping the citizens of Gravity Falls blissfully ignorant of the town's supernatural secrets. The Blind Eye Society eventually found itself under the command of Blind Ivan, a more conniving and malicious leader than his predecessor. During the twins' visit to Gravity Falls, the society remains constantly present, shown to have even erased the memories of Robbie's encounter with Rumble McSkirmish in "Fight Fighters." A graffiti tag of the organization's symbol, represented by an 'eye' crossed out with an 'X', is seen in both "The Golf War" and "Soos and the Real Girl." Lazy Susan becomes their latest victim in "Society of the Blind Eye," in which she is brought before the society after witnessing a group of gnomes attempt to steal her pie. Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy accompany Old Man McGucket into the Gravity Falls Museum of History, believing the society to be responsible for his insanity. After a confrontation with Blind Ivan and its members now revealed to be several notable townspeople, the kids are almost robbed of their entire summer experiences. However, McGucket returns to rescue his allies and together they defeat the society members. The Blind Eye Society is ultimately disbanded after its current members are ironically warped of their memories of any involvement with the organization, however, Ivan unfortunately suffers long-term memory loss, similar to the society's founder, likely because he had no life outside of the society. Despite this, there is at least one member of the society whose memories were not erased. Members S2e7 invented something.png|Fiddleford McGucket (former member and founder)|link=Old Man McGucket S2e7 evil british dudes.png|Blind Ivan (leader)|link=Blind Ivan S1e3 toby determined hands in air.png|Toby Determined|link=Toby Determined S1e4 bud talks to stan.png|Bud Gleeful|link=Bud Gleeful S1e8 woodpecker.png|Woodpecker guy|link=Woodpecker guy S1e3 works for me.png|Tats|link=Tats S1e9 torch.png|Sprott|link=Sprott S2e7 blue and bud.png|Ashley|link=Unnamed woman in blue S1e13 fake heart attack.png|Unnamed man in pink|link=Unnamed man in pink S2e7 members come running.png|Two unknown members Headquarters The Blind Eye Society operates beneath the Gravity Falls Museum of History, accessible via an entrance concealed by a fireplace in a room full of variations of eye sculptures. The underground chamber consists of both a large, circular room in which the memory erasing gun rests, as well as the Hall of the Forgotten, which houses the repressed and supernatural memories of the citizens of Gravity Falls. Sightings Trivia *The credits cryptogram at the end of "Gideon Rises" refers to the society: "SEARCH FOR THE BLIND EYE" **Additionally, the name of searchfortheblindeye.com is based on this cryptogram. *The sentence Novus ordo seclorum the members enchant before erasing a person's memory means "New order of the ages". *A visual representation of the Pythagorean theorem is on the pillars in their headquarters when Wendy and Mabel are discussing Mabel's summer romances. *Although 10 members appeared, only 8 were actually visible without their hoods. Additionally, only the 8 mentioned were seen having their memories erased, meaning it's possible the two unknown members escaped. *The members of the Society tell each other "unsee you later" when they part. *One member appears in the Gravity Falls: Lost Legends story "Face it", selling memory tubes at a paranormal black market called The Crawlspace. This would imply that there is at least one member whose memory was not erased by Dipper. de:Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges ru:Общество Слепого Глаза (собрание) es:La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado (grupo) nl:Het Genootschap van Het Blinde Oog (verbond) it:Blind Eye Society ro:Societatea Blind Eye bg:Обществото на слепите очи Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Blind Eye Society Category:Groups Category:Former antagonists